L'awesome lettre
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Un soir, en rentrant dans sa chambre après une réunion mondiale épuisante, Matthieu découvre une lettre de Gilbert lui demandant de le retrouver le lendemain matin...


**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko, anciennement Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Gilbert/Prusse et Matthieu/Canada plus un autre en guest-star

**Disclaimer : **l'awesome Prusse ne m'appartient pas, tout comme Canada, ils sont tous deux à Himaruya-senseï.

**Notes : **Il s'agit d'un texte écrit dans le cadre de la 34eme nuit du FoF. Pour plus de précisions, adressez-moi un MP.

**Thème :** Lettre

* * *

Matthieu fixait, éberlué, le fin morceau de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas relu les quelques lignes tracées sur la feuille écru ornée de petits poussins jaunes pales jusqu'à les connaitre par cœur ?

_Yo Birdie !_

_L'awesome et génial moi voudrait te parler de quelque chose d'awesomement important. Tu pourrais me retrouver demain à dix heures dans le jardin de l'hôtel._

_Awesomement,_

_Gilbert Awesome Beildschmit._

Matthieu détestait rater les réunions mondiales, dont la prochaine se tenait le jour suivant à neuf heures. Même si personne –ou presque- ne le remarquait, même si ses interventions étaient systématiquement ignorées, il avait toujours essayé d'être un bon représentant pour son papier, écoutant consciencieusement ce que chacun avait à dire et essayant d'avoir des idées constructives, pas comme un certain autoproclamé héros membre de sa famille qui passait son temps à hurler des solutions plus extravagantes les unes que les autres en avalant Big Mac sur Big Mac, rendant ses paroles inaudibles…

La lettre était accompagnée d'un ours en peluche blanc tenant entre ses pattes avant un cœur rouge.

Dès qu'il l'avait vue, posée devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel alors qu'il revenait dormir dans sa chambre après l'épuisante réunion du jour consacrée au réchauffement climatique, son cœur avait battu un peu plus vite. Peu de gens, en dehors de Francis, Arthur et Alfred, se souvenaient de son existence –ou alors, juste quand ça les arrangeait bien- alors, trouver ainsi une lettre et un présent devant sa porte ne pouvait que l'étonner.

Il avait ramassé la peluche et la lettre et était rapidement rentré dans sa chambre. Les mains tremblantes, il avait décacheté la lettre, espérant secrètement qu'elle avait été envoyée par une nation particulière. Enfin, une ex-nation pour être plus précis.

Dès les premiers mots, il reconnut le style inimitable de Gilbert. Malgré le contenu banal du message, la présence de la peluche le poussait à espérer, peut être vainement, que ses sentiments pour l'ancienne nation lui soit rendus.

* * *

Matthieu était tellement stressé qu'il n'en avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, comme le témoignait les cernes sous ses yeux violets, et était venu au rendez-vous une demi-heure en avance tout en sachant que prussien et ponctualité n'allaient pas ensemble.

Un bruit devant lui suivit d'une voix reconnaissable entre toutes le tira de ses pensées.

- Alors, birdie, comme ça tu as séché la réunion ?

Matthieu grinça légèrement des dents au surnom mais décida de laisser passer.

- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de voir l'awesome moi ? demanda le Prussien en lui montrant une lettre, semblable à la sienne, à la différence qu'elle était bleu pale et décorées de petits oursons blancs.

Le canadien écarquilla ses yeux de stupéfaction, se saisit du papier et en parcouru rapidement le contenu.

_Chère Gilbert,_

_Pourrais-tu me retrouver demain à dix heures dans le jardin de l'hôtel ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander._

_With maplesyrup,_

_Matthieu_

Le cœur de Matthieu se brisa. C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Gilbert et lui avaient été les victimes d'une très mauvaise blague.

- J'en ai reçu une moi aussi dit-il en tendant sa lettre au prussien. Accompagnée d'une peluche. Bon, puisqu'apparemment ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, je vais y aller ajouta-t-il en réprimant un rire triste.

Alors qu'il se retournait, Gilbert le saisit brutalement par la manche et le plaqua contre lui.

- Attends… Puisque je suis là, autant que tu profites de l'awesome moi dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Ich liebe dich birdie.

Le visage de Matthieu vira à l'écarlate lorsqu'il lui répondit :

- Me too, Gilbert.

A quelque pas de là, une jeune femme, soigneusement cachée derrière un massif de fleur, exultait tout en prenant des photos du nouveau couple qui ne manqueraient pas de l'inspirer pour ses futurs doujinshis yaoi. Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes, ni Matthieu ni Gilbert ne s'étaient douté de rien avant de se voir.

Hongrie raya une ligne de la liste qu'elle tenait et jeta un œil à la suivante. Gilbert et Matthieu s'était fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper du cas Antonio et Lovino…

* * *

*Imagine parfaitement Hongrie monter ce genre de plan et en profiter pour faire pleins de photos et vidéos qui lui serviront d'inspiration *

Pour info, l'expression « with maplesyrup » est employée dans beaucoup de fics anglophones et comme ça correspondait vraiment bien à Matthieu je l'ai reprise.

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à revieuwé !


End file.
